The Simulation
by Write Right Rites
Summary: The Simulation, hottest girl group in the world, are talented. Doesn't take a genius to realize that much. They have a way of... turning things upside down using their charm and their beautiful voices, no doubt. Don't believe me? Well just ask a group of boys in Chicago, they'll tell you alright.


"Thank you, thank you!" We all latched hands and took a bow. "Good night, San Francisco!" We screamed into the microphones. It was followed by the screaming of the crowd.

We walked off stage and through the curtains to our dressing rooms. We all shared a dressing room since it was just the six of us.

"Hey, pass me my jacket, will you?" Lauren said. I nodded and threw her the jacket.

"Thanks."

"No problem," I responded quietly.

I applied light makeup after removing the other makeup that our makeup artists had put on before changing into a much more comfortable black leather jacket, black leather fingerless gloves, black combat boots, black ripped skinny jeans, and a black tee. The girls' and my usual "after concert" outfit. We did it because it gave off the whole bad girl image and our manager said that when we all wore it it looked like a trend. Which is exactly why this exact outfit is trending right now. We were that popular.

When I finished and turned back around I noticed Christina, Shauna, and Marlene chatting about fashion and who they considered hot in Hollywood while Lauren and Lynn were talking about some movie they had seen.

A smile tugged at the corners of my lips. The six of us were a diverse group that managed to fit together perfectly, just like a puzzle.

We were all only seventeen, but we had become a band when we were all turning sixteen. We hadn't known each other until we were all fifteen and we were put together as a group for singing competitions. We got signed at sixteen and now at seventeen we were the hottest, and most know girl group slash artists out there. It was literally a dream come true.

The bad thing about being a band was that sooner or later, we'd all have to quit The Simulation and move on with our lives. Which is exactly why we all took up extra talents, so we could continue with our fame and continue to still be six best friends. Hopefully we wouldn't turn out like the next Destiny's Child.

Lauren and Lynn were both actresses and dancers along with singers. Lauren modeled on the side and Lynn also directed and wrote screenplays, claiming she didn't want to model which was stupid if you had seen how gorgeous this girl was.

Marlene, Christina, and Shauna were all models along with Lauren. Which was no surprise, saying that they were all insanely beautiful.

And little old me? I was an artist and a musician. I also wanted to be a music producer when I got older. I also loved to paint. I was originally just that kind of artist then I realized that art could be many different ways and that's how I got into singing.

"Where's our next concert?" Shauna asked, after the three of them had stopped their conversation.

"Chicago, I believe." Lynn answered her sister, running her hands through her long, golden brown hair.

Lynn and Shauna were twins, fraternal obviously. They loved each other to death and loved their little brother just as much, but they didn't like being reminded that they were twins.

"And when?"

"We're supposed to get there no later than the twenty-seventh which just so happens to be in two days. Great, looks like we'll have to sleep on the plane to get there in time." Lynn huffed.

Marlene and Christina squealed. Lauren, Lynn, and I covered our ears immediately, wincing in pain. If you heard how loud this girl squealed, you would too. "Yay, Chicago memorbilia!" Christina shouted loudly.

"God, a little warning next time," I mumbled, rubbing my ears. They ignored me.

"And maybe some cute guys that'll definitely be worth remembering." Marlene giggled. Lynn clenched her fists tightly. It was obvious Lynn liked Marlene. It amazes me that they're not dating already. You see, Lynn and Lauren were both bisexual - the whole world knew - and you'd think they'd like each other. But no, they only liked to outdo each other when it came to hookups.

Before anyone could say anything, our manager Tori poked her head into the crack of the door. "What are you girls doing?"

Lynn blinked. "Talking, what else?" We giggled as Tori ignored Lynn's comment.

"Our flight leaves in two hours and if we're not there, we don't leave-"

"Obviously," Lauren snorted.

"-and if we don't leave then we'll be late for the concert which means many disappointed fans!" Tori continued on as if she hadn't been interrupted. Tori Wu, our manager, was obsessed with our safety and with getting us to places on time as well as booking gigs and other things for us. She wasn't like most managers who only sought out money, she was a manager who cared about finding talent and giving them a chance at their dreams. She had never really wanted to be a manager until after her brother, George Wu, died. Apparently he was into singing like us and so was she, but she never wanted to turn it into anything while he did.

"And you just wasted precious time that we could have spent exiting the building and making our way towards the jet," I teased, cocking an eyebrow amused.

"And I'll waste more time screaming at you if one more person says something smart." Tori warned. We looked at each other. She wasn't serious. We were on a time schedule, there's no way she of all people would be the reason we were late.

Lynn took the chance, "Something smart." We snickered under our breaths. Tori turned towards her and glared at her.

"I swear if we weren't on a time schedule, I'd give you all a piece of my mind." She muttered. The girls and I grinned at each other. Knew she wouldn't do anything.

"Now hurry up!"

"Yes, ma'am." We mock saluted, following her out.

For a second we were blinded. We threw our hands up to cover our eyes, it was night time but people were taking pictures. People pushed and screamed and begged for our autographs.

Tori pushed into the limo as our bodyguards pushed people backwards that tried to get to us.

I leaned back and sighed, content. Life was good.


End file.
